September 2006
Brooke is devastated by Ridge and Donna's actions. Nick tries to convince Brooke to come to bed instead of going to confront Ridge but she leaves anyway. Ridge, meanwhile, confesses to Donna that he really does feel something for her and they kiss. Brooke rushes in and breaks it up, professing her anger and hurt at what they've done. Brooke asks to speak to Ridge alone. Ridge tells her that he still loves her and wants her back. Despite Brooke telling Ridge how much she loves Nick, they end up kissing. Donna, who is on her cell phone with Nick sees the kiss and tells him. Nick is devastated. Bridget, who was in the area and decided to stop by, tries to comfort Nick. Ridge continues to beg Brooke to go back to him and he tries to kiss her, but Brooke pulls away. Brooke then tells Ridge that she doesn't trust him, but she will always love him. Brooke tells Ridge again not to hurt Donna. After Brooke leaves, Donna walks in and tells Ridge that he is a liar, but Ridge explains to Donna that Brooke chose Nick. Brooke told Donna that Ridge didn't come home last night and that she could not reach him by phone. She expressed regret at how she treated Nick and wasn't surprised he was angry at her. Donna was about inform Brooke that she told Nick she saw Brooke and Ridge kissing when Nick walked in and shooed Donna out. He returned his wedding ring to Brooke, told her it was over and begged her to go back to Ridge for everybody's sake. Brooke begged Nick's forgiveness and said he's the only man she can trust. Nick told her it's too late, and there was something he needed to tell her about last night. Nick unsuccessfully tries to tell Brooke what happened the night before between him and Bridget. Brooke interrupts him from his explanation, and then slips Nick's ring back onto his finger. The two embrace and promise each other never to let one another down again. Meanwhile at Forrester, Ridge and Donna are excited about the international tour they are going on. Donna thinks it will be nice to get some time away from Brooke. Brooke walks in when they are kissing passionately and informs them that they are not going on a pleasure cruise. She is not happy about Ridge's itinerary and thinks they need to plan a more productive one. Ridge asks Donna to leave so he can have a moment with Brooke. Once they are alone he asks her if she is jealous. She tells him she is committed to her husband and that Nick has never let her down. No matter how she denies it, Ridge feels that Brooke's heart is still with him. He tells Brooke that Nick is far from perfect and he knows that Nick will let her down in the future. Ridge says wishes they were back together, but he is moving on with Donna and plans to have the time of his life with her in Europe. They hug and Brooke tells him goodbye. As she is leaving the building, Brooke gazes at one of her and Ridge's wedding pictures and wistfully remembers her love affair with him. At the Beach House, Bridget argues with Nick on the phone about telling Brooke the truth. She tries to convince him not to tell. Nick says Brooke knows Bridget so well that she will figure it out either way. While they are talking, Brooke comes to the door and Bridget hurries off the phone. Brooke questions Bridget about who she was talking to. She suspects it is a romantic interest, from what Felicia has told her. Bridget says Felicia is exaggerating. Sensing that Bridget has something on her mind, Brooke tries to get her to open up. Bridget admits that she is still in love with Nick. She says she never thought Brooke would leave Ridge for Nick. She adds that when Brooke and Nick got married she never thought it would last and she has been waiting for their marriage to end so hers can begin again. Brooke is calm about Bridget's revelation and tells her daughter she loves her no matter what she does. Bridget tells Brooke she doubts she will feel that way much longer. Brooke looked at Bridget strangely, as Bridget announced to her that she was still in love with Nick. She went on to say that she hoped that her mother's marriage to him would come to an end so she and Nick could get back together. Nick happened to show up as they were talking and thought that Brooke had learned the truth from Bridget. When Nick started to say something about spending the night with Bridget, she interrupted before Brooke could find out. Brooke then told her daughter that she couldn't blame her for feeling the way that she does, as Nick looked at the two of them in bewilderment. After Brooke and Nick left, Bridget held her daughter's belongings and lovingly put them away. Brooke later told Nick that she was sorry for what had happened between them, but the best thing to do was just to go on believing that their love would sustain them. Nick, holding Brooke, could not help but wonder what the future would bring. Meanwhile at Forrester, Brooke admires Eric's latest designs. Nick walks in still worried about keeping his night with Bridget a secret from Brooke. Brooke happily greets him with a kiss. She praises him for being such a loyal and forgiving husband. Nick enjoys being at Forrester with Ridge away and asks Brooke if she has heard from him. She tells him not really and that she is focused on him and their marriage and kisses him again. Stephanie walks in and finds them having a romantic lunch of chicken wings and beer. She informs them of Bridget's plans to move to Africa and asks them what's going on. Brooke admits that Bridget is still in love with Nick and she thinks getting away could be good for Bridget. Stephanie thinks it's a bunch of bull since Brooke is still in love with Ridge and Bridget is still in love with Nick. Brooke denies Stephanie's accusations. She tells Stephanie with Ridge there was always another woman, but with Nick there are no secrets and she knows he would never cheat on her. Stephanie doubts that Nick is so perfect and tells Brooke that she hopes Ridge will take her back when it falls through with Nick. After Stephanie leaves, Brooke reassures Nick that as long as they have love, understanding and honesty their marriage will last forever. Nick is eaten up with guilt. At Forrester Creations, Brooke advised Bridget that she should not go to Africa to run away from her problems. Brooke asked Bridget not to go to Africa. At Brooke's, when Nick and Brooke come home they find Hope covered in tattoos. Jackie explains that hope wanted tattoos like Nick. When Jackie and Hope go upstairs to check on RJ, Nick asks Brooke how she would feel about having another kid. Brooke is hesitant, saying a baby would interfere with their freedom and ability to travel at a moments notice. Nick assures Brook that he is and ok with not being a father and that he thinks of her kids as his own. Relieved, Brooke tells him she loves him so much and that he makes her feel safe. After she goes up stairs, Nick feels guilty about his night with Bridget. Brooke tells Nick how comforted she is by his strength and honesty. She feels very secure with him, knowing that he would never deceive her. They hold each other in their arms, but poor Nick is still feeling guilty about what happened with Bridget. Brooke tells Donna that there better not be anything going on between her and Ridge. Donna wants to know if things between Brooke and Ridge are over for good. Brooke is conflicted but lets Donna know that she won't stand in her way. Bridget tells Brooke that she is not going to Africa and that she has done something that she needs to confess to Brooke. Bridget is afraid that Brooke might hate her. Brooke wonders what her daughter is talking about. At Brooke's, Brooke is relieved to hear that Bridget has changed her mind about going to Africa. Nick walks in before Bridget can break the news to her mother that she is pregnant. When Nick walks in he is holding a bouquet and explains to Brooke that he wants to renew their vows. Ignoring Bridget, he leads Brooke out to the terrace which is all lit up and decorated for the ceremony. During the ceremony Brooke tells Nick how strong and safe he makes her feel and she promises to never take his love for granted again. Nick promises to never bully her or try to control her again. After the ceremony Brooke tells Nick that she wants to get married every year. She then hurries upstairs to prepare for their "honeymoon." Brooke was upstairs in the bedroom waiting for Nick while Bridget and Nick had the conversation about Bridget's pregnancy. Brooke read a magazine article about how Donna is the perfect replacement for Brooke in the Brooke's Bedroom line. Brooke tells Eric that Ridge is no longer a factor in her life because she is committed to Nick. Eric and Felicia both feel Brooke is only with Nick because it is safe but that her heart belongs to Ridge. Category:2006